A promise
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Hunter was going to face Brock. Brock had destroyed Hunter's office, but Brock didn't stop there. M/M slash


**This story is based on Triple H vs Brock Lesnar at extremes rules promo **

* * *

Mark and Hunter made it to the arena for Monday night raw. The workers from Wwe already told Hunter that his office was destroyed by Brock. Hunter got mad, but he will let go and think about a good promo, and good stuff to say. Hunter thought about the office thing.

Hunter had went to the office before he came to the arena with Mark. Hunter desk was broken, the world heavyweight tittle had broke, his sledge hammer have broke in to. Hunter sighed and walked to his locker room. Hunter sits down and Mark sits besides him. Mark then held on to Hunter's hand.

"You alright?" asked Mark

"Yes, it's just rude of Brock to destroy my office" said Hunter "I mean why didn't he just come out in the ring and fight me"

"Brock is a coward okay" said Mark "He will do anything to get to your head"

"Yes, but it won't work, "he has to do more than that"

"You're right, because you are the game, and nothing could stop you"

Hunter smiled and kissed Mark. Mark lifted Hunter and sat him on his waist. Hunter laughs and tries to remove Mark's shirt. Mark brakes the kiss and took off his shirt and tossed it.

Hunter moved his hand to Mark's chest and started going up and down his chest. Mark moans and kissed Hunter. Hunter then took his shirt off. mark leaned and started sucking Hunter's nipples and used his other hand to pinched the other nipple. Hunter moaned and leaned closer to Mark.

There was a knock. "Five minutes Hunter"

Hunter grunts and gets off of Mark. Mark sighed and starred at Hunter. Hunter then kissed Mark.

"Hey, babe..."

Hunter stops and turns around to face Mark.

"Good luck" Mark laughed.

Hunter looked down and laughed. "Okay, love you Mark" Hunter then left. Hunter waited behind the curtains for music. Once his music hit he walked out and headed towards the ring.

Hunter got the microphone and spoke. Hunter looked at the crowd while he was speaking.

"Well, I saw my office destroyed but I didn't care" said Hunter "By the way i have two offices"

People cheered. Hunter looked around pointing everywhere.

"This here, the WWE universe is my other office, it's something that I love" The universe cheered as Hunter just smiled. Paul then showed up on the screen.

"Hunter, we may have destroyed office" said Paul "That's because we wanted to show you to not mess with Brock Lesnar"

"You know what, why doesn't Brock come out here and try to destroy this office, and by the way Paul, you look like a little chick, i mean look at those little hair you got on top of your head"

Everyone cheered and Paul stared at him angrily. Paul was about to say something but Hunter talked again.

"I mean why doesn't he come and face me, right here right now" said Hunter

"Oh Hunter you don't want that, Brock will destroy you right there if he wanted to"

"Well, why doesn't he come out like a real man" said Hunter now getting angry.

Hunter walked around the ring listening to the audience cheering. Paul started laughing and looked down the placed his hand on his head.

Hunter stops and looks at Paul. Paul looked at Hunter and sighed.

"Brock had better things to do"

"Well,I thought he is the beast not a coward" said Hunter now getting angry.

"Brock had some other things to destroy" said Paul as he looked at his phone.

"Brock could not bring his ass ever here, so i could destroy him right here"

"Hunter, you won't be able to destroy him," said Paul "Brock is kind enough to wait till extremes rules"

Hunter looked down and laughed. "Really"

"Brock, if he wanted could just end you right now, and you won't make it to extremes" said Paul

Hunter looked down and laughed. Paul looked at his phone and laughed. Hunter looked at him confused. Paul then looked at Hunter with sad eyes, and then laughed.

"Brock just finished" said Paul

"Finished what?" said Hunter

"I told you, he finished destroying what he started"

"Tell my what he finished!" yelled Hunter

"You said, the other office is the WWE universe" said Paul

Hunter is getting mad. "yes so..."

"And something you love" said Paul smiling.

Hunter stood still and looked worried "What do you mean?"

"Hunter, we destroyed something you love" said Paul "You try and figure it out"

Paul laughed and went off the screen. Hunter looked around worried, confused.

"Some thing that i love" said Hunter "OH NO"

Hunter gets out of the rings and headed towards the locker. He ran as fast as he could, he pushed every single person in front him. Hunter stops when he sees Shawn standing with his hand over his month.

Hunter walked and stood next to Shawn. Hunter's locker room was destroyed. Hunter walked in, he sees broken glass. Hunter then looks down and sees a hand with blood on it.

Hunter hearts started beating fast. Hunter walked closer to the hand. Hunter then stands right on top of the body.

"MAAARRKK!" Hunter yelled.

Hunter falls to his knees and held onto Mark. Mark was bleeding from his month, Hunter looked down and saw a knife stabbed on Mark's heart.

Hunter started crying as he held on to Mark tight. Mark moved his eyes and opened them a little.

"Hunter..." Mark whispered.

"SHhh... don't talk," said Hunter, tears rolling down his cheeks. Shawn called the paramedics. The medics comes and kneels down next to Mark.

Mark was strapped and was lifted on to the stretcher. Hunter held on to Mark's hand as the rushed him to the ambulance. they both got on and the ambulance started driving.

Hunter looked at Mark, Hunter's tears falling like a waterfall. Hunter looked down. "This is all my fault Mark, I'm sorry" cried Hunter.

Mark was rushed towards the emergency room. Hunter followed but was stopped by a nurse. Hunter pushes the nurse and runs towards Mark. Hunter was stopped by security.

"No let me go" yelled Hunter.

"You can't sir. you are going to have to wait" said the nurse.

"No i need to be with him," Hunter struggled but was dragged out the door.

Shawn comes in and hugs Hunter tightly. Hunter stopped and held on to Shawn tightly. Hunter started crying more and fell on his knees. Shawn cries with him, tried his best to comfort him. Hunter grabbed into Shawn's shirt.

Shawn walked Hunter to the chairs and sits him. Hunter still hugged Shawn tightly.

"Shawn..." said Hunter

"Yes Hunter"

"Please tell me, Mark is going to be alright" whispered Hunter.

Shawn looked at him with teared eyes. "Yes, Hunter he will be okay, you will see"

Hunter closed his eyes and looked at the ground. Shawn just rubbed Hunter's back.

"This is all my fault Shawn" said Hunter

"No, don't say that"

"Yes, i shouldn't have ever get Brock mad, i should of listen to Paul"

"Don't say that Hunter, it's not your fault, you had no idea they were going to hurt Mark"

...

"Clear"

Mark was shocked by the machine. No response. "Need more juice"

"Clear"

Mark chest lifted, nothing. Mark's heartbeat starting to slow down. The doctor looked at Mark's monitor.

"We are losing him, more power"

The doctors tried hard, to wake Mark up. Mark still haven't respond. The doctors looked at each other.

One doctor looked down and shook his head. All of them looked down and walked off. Mark laid there, his heart beat stopping slowly.

The doctor went outside and walked towards the waiting room. Hunter shot up and ran to the doctor.

"How is he...? asked Hunter

The doctor looked at him with sad eyes. The doctor then looked down. Hunter looked at him shocked.

"NO...no...No how is he doc" yelled Hunter.

Hunter was pushed back by Shawn as Hunter struggled to get free.

Shawn talked to the doctor. Shawn nodded then the doctor left. Shawn walked slowly to Hunter and knelt down.

"I'm sorry Hunter, but Mark is in a coma, he won't be able to last long" said Shawn tears forming in his eyes. Hunter closed his eyes shut. Hunter's heart is aching, his whole body giving up on him.

Hunter looked down. "No...no...no... Mark!"

Hunter screamed and fell to his knees holding on to his heart. Hunter started crying even more. Shawn knelt down and hugged him. Hunter pushed him away. Hunter wanted to be alone.

The doctor came up and told them, they could see Mark. Shawn helped Hunter up and walked behind the doctor. Hunter didn't want to see Mark dead.

The doctor opened the door. Hunter stepped in and closed his eyes, when he saw Mark laying there,with eyes closed. Hunter entered then sat next to Mark crying.

Hunter leaned and kissed Mark. Shawn left them alone. Hunter laid his head on Mark's chest. Hunter looked at Mark.

"I'm sorry Mark..." said Hunter "This is my fault"

Hunter closed his eyes and thought about everything they had done together. Hunter pictured Mark turning to him and smiling. Hunter opened his eyes and started crying more.

"I love you, Mark" said Hunter "You need to wake up...I...I need you"

Hunter kissed Mark one more time. Hunter then laid his head on his arms and cried. Hunter held on to Mark's hand.

Hunter then felt his hand squeezed. Hunter looked up at his hand. Mark then slowly opened his eyes. Hunter smile and tears of joy started forming.

"I...I...I love you too" said Mark weakly

Hunter closed his eyes and cried. Mark lifted his hand and placed it Hunter's cheek.

"Don't...Don't...cry" whispered Mark. "I'm right here"

Mark slowly smiled and Hunter just smiled with him. Hunter then hugged Mark tightly.

"Mark...I..."

"SHH...it's not your fault, Hunter" whispered Mark. Hunter sighed and laid his head on Mark's chest. Mark lifted his hand and placed it on Hunter's head.

"Promise me something" said Mark

"What?"

"Promise that you will hurt Brock for what he had done, make him suffer" said Mark.

"I promise, i will do this for you" said Hunter.

"Do this for us" said Mark

Hunter nodded and kissed Mark.

...

It was extremes rules and Hunter and Brock fought. Hunter had seriously hurt charged towards Brock and tackled him down hard. Hunter punched and kicked Brock, until Brock couldn't move.

Hunter used a sledge hammer. Hunter did his best but lost. Brock limped back to his locker room, Brock couldn't feel his body. Brock had his arm around Paul's shoulder. Brock couldn't see anything.

Brock started falling on the ramp. Brock knee was hurt, by the sledge hammer. Brock head was busted open. Brock arm, was aching. Hunter looked at him angrily. Brock held on to his ribs, he thinks there broken. Brock was bleeding from his month. Brock made it to his locker and was sent to the hospital.

Hunter walked tall. He didn't care if he lost, all he cared was about the promise.

The promise was to hurt Brock, to make him suffer. Hunter just did that. Hunter smiled as he reached his locker room and changed. Hunter went out the door, and headed home.

Mark was laying on the bed, he couldn't move, for a month. The doctor told him he has to stay in bed. Hunter comes in with lunch. Mark smiled.

"I'm here baby" said Hunter smiling.

"A babe, you brought lunch" said Mark. Hunter leaned and kissed Mark.

They got the food and started eating.

"Mark...i...I lost the match" said Hunter looking down.

"I know Hunter, I watched you" said Mark smiled "But i am proud of you babe"

"Why, i lost"

"Hunter, you made Brock suffer, and made him limped to his locker room, Paul had to help him" said Mark "You really did hurt Brock"

"Yes I did" said Hunter looking down.

"Hey, you promised me that you will hurt him, and you did just that, I don't care if you lost" said Mark looking at Hunter's eyes.

Mark smiled and kissed Hunter gently. Hunter smiled and kissed him again.

"Now let's eat" said Mark.

Hunter smiled and started eating with Mark. Hunter was happy that Mark was okay, and he made the promise happen.


End file.
